Not This Day
by landLadynotyrhouseKeeper
Summary: Thor 3: Sifki. Sif is dyeing and Loki is reliving some of his most important memories with her. Their first kiss, and more. Based on tumblr prompt


Not This Day

_One shot Sifki, unedited, Thor 3: Ragnarok, based on a Tumblr/Instagram Post (that I do not have a link to) it goes like this,_

"_What if in Thor 3 they don't even make a Sifki canon at all until the final battle and Loki is fighting there and Sif is fighting here and suddenly a blade goes through her and Loki looks over and sees her and he screams her name, but there's no sound and we just see the agony in his face and the audience just knows that throughout these 3 movies he's loved her all along."_

His heart stopped. His breath froze in his lungs. The air hung still as the dead. In his eyes nothing moved. There she stood with a blade shoved through her back, between her shoulder blades, pushing through her chest, ripping her heart in two. The creature was no sooner shot in the head with an arrow but it would not undo the blade cutting her body in half. His Sif would be gone. Her hair would never slip through his hands again. He would never hear her calling to him. He would never see her love for him. He would never hear her voice. He would never…..

"Sif? Why do you try so hard to be a boy?"

She swung at the dummy harder, "I do not strive to be a boy. I strive to be a man." She jabbed the target with the hilt of her sword, spun low and swung at the location of the knees. The dummy feel over, limbs rolling off.

She sheathed her sword at her hip with triumph in her eyes. She was only in her mid-teens and she was as good as any older fighter. She practiced for hours each day, fighting thin air hoping one day a monster may take the place of empty space.

"Have you ever tried being a girl?" Loki asked. He was sitting on the fence surrounding the arena she was practicing. He liked to watch her. The way she moved was so angelic and deadly at the same time. She had the legs of stealth; she was silent where ever she walked. Some day she would be a fierce fighter, she would slay a thousand men.

"Have you?" she retorted. Sif walked about the arena pilling up all the straw and wooden dummy's she had slaughtered.

Loki did not answer. Once or twice he tried to make himself into a woman in the hopes of getting close to Sif. He found this tactic no better than just watching her himself. He found Lady Sif was not as open as he had hoped. He found she had no friends outside of Thor and the Warriors Three. She did not trust people, not even Thor.

Loki hopped off the fence and into the arena. He went around gathering the limbs in silence with her. If he was quite enough and didn't speak, she would sometimes loose herself to silence and start to hum. Soon enough he could hear the faint humming from her throat. One day Loki wanted to hear her sing. As he picked up the scattered weapons and targets he watched her. How her hair had almost fallen out of her braid. How her hips and breasts had grown. He had always thought of Sif as beautiful, now that she had changed with growing up she had become something larger then beauty….

His darling Sif stood motionless for a moment. The blood trailed down the sword, the whole front end coated in her blood. The silver was gone, replaced by crimson. She dropped her own sword and it feel to the ground in a clank. The wind swept her hair about her frozen face. Her mouth was open in shock and pain rimmed with blood splattered lips, her chocolate eyes wide staring at nothing. A slow tear trickled down her face before she fell to her knees…

"Oh come now, just one dance Sif," Thor begged on one knee before the Lady Sif.

"Thor I said no." her tone was final and absolute but in Thor's drunken state it merely slipped over his head.

Thor laughed heartily and grabbed one of her hands to his face kissing each knuckle. His scruffy bear rubbed the wrong way on her hand and she tried to break his grasp but the prince was much stranger than she. "Thor I will not dance with a drunk like you."

The Warriors Three laughed and hollered at her words. Sif had become Part of Thor's group not long ago and she was far from being treated with the respect she desired.

"Thor, the Lady has said no." Loki spoke up from his place on the sofa by the fire. In the splendor of a large feast, Loki was reading a book. He wasn't really reading though. He had been sitting still watching her every move like a hawk. She wore a silver backless dress that flowed off her hips like water. She looked ravishing. Every man that so much as approached her got a glare from Loki. She remained the whole night without a dance. Now Thor wanted one, but only as a jest.

Thor dropped her hand and rose on his drunken feet nearly falling over again, "You're not fun brother." Thor grabbed another goblet and threw back his golden mane taking another drink.

Sif starred at Loki. Why would he care? She thought. She studied his form taking in his black laced shirt over green pants, his golden embroidered vest undone. She had noticed how handsome he was long ago, but tonight more than usual. She blamed it on the mead.

"If you'll excuse me gentlemen I wish to retire." Without another word she turned her back and walked out of the hall and down the corridor. She fingered the flowers glowing in the moonlight as she walked past them. Her mother once told her she was the goddess of war, and flowers.

"Not those flowers." Sif immediately reached down and drew her blade from her ankle faster than most. When she whipped around and held the blade at a throat she saw it was Loki's.

He chuckled, "Defiantly not those flowers." He reached up and pushed her hand away.

Sif knew he must have been reading her mind. Most of the time she did not care, she learned she was far better at keeping her secrets hidden; his magic could not go so deep into her head.

"Then what flower am I?" she bent down and sheathed her blade.

"Something much more alluring, it is strong and lives through all the seasons." As he spoke he stepped closer and Sif stepped back. At one point he managed to get her back flat on a column by the edge of the balcony.

Sif's breaths were coming at uneven sharp inhales. She didn't know what he was up to. He braced his forearms on either side of her head and stared at her. His dark green eyes penetrating her soft brown ones. Sif's cheeks started burning red at his close proximity. He was so close she could feel his ice breath fanning her lips. Her stomach dropped as his eyes wavered from hers to her lips. She wanted him to kiss her. Sif had never let her mind wander to men often but the few times it did, it went to Loki.

As if sensing her thoughts, Loki's lips gravitated towards hers. His soft cold lips pressed onto Sif's plump pink ones. Her hands snaked up his back to clutch fistfuls of his hair pulling him closer. Loki removed one of his arms from the wall to place his palm on her flat stomach pressing her into the column. He traced her lower lip with his tongue asking for entrance. Her lips parted and he evaded her mouth he had longed for.

She opened to this kiss tracing her fingers down his neck. She sighed into the kiss as his hand moved from her clothed stomach to grasp a breast through the fabric. Both were wishing for the clothes to be gone. Her nimble fingers made quick work of pulling leather straps from their clasps. Only to add to her frustration she was met with another shirt under his original one.

He chuckled darkly as he moved from her lips to her neck. He placed hot open mouthed kisses down her neck and over shoulder. "Have you lost your flower yet, milady?" he murmured huskily as he placed a kiss under her ear.

Sif clutched at his back in fear of falling, "No my prince."

He nipped the skin rather harshly earning him a whimper, "Then let me have it."

Her hand slithered down his chest and clutched his hardening crotch, "As you wish."

A small trickling of the warrior's blood trickled from her mouth. Her hand slowly moved from her side to touch the sword embedded in her chest. When she removed it and saw the blood she started shaking. Her head turned to see Loki still standing still unmoving as he watched his darling Sif die. Her eyes were filled with fear, an emotion he had never seen cross her eyes. Her mouth was open in shock; her eyebrows were raised in fear. Her face was almost unrecognizable to him…

"Have you no fear Sif?" Loki hissed from his chains. Loki and Sif had been sent on a mission to speak to the witch Kallien of the forest. Hints of war were coming and the witch would make a good ally. She resided in the woods, never bothering anyone. Only those who wondered into her woods after nightfall.

The pair had been ambushed before nightfall on the first day. Sif had been butted in the head and knocked unconscious while Loki had been taken wide awake. They were both dragged to a location by invisible things, they felt like they had hands but at the same time it felt like nothing was there. Both of them had been tied with iron chains to an ivory wood pole across from one another. Both those objects putting a damper on Loki's magic. Sif had awoken hours later groaning in pain. Loki tried his best to send comfort or healing spells her way, they appeared to be working.

They had sat in silence for hours just tied there staring at each other as she tried to hide her pain. They were deep in the woods somewhere. A place where natural light dose not shine. Sif looked about the forest in wonder. She had never been this deep in. the sky was a navy blue but it was light enough were she could see everything. Most plants were silver or white with purple hues. The most intriguing thing was the silence. Wind blew through the trees but there was no rustling of leaves. The Forest of the Mad. The colors were enough to make a person go blind, the silence enough to make them believe in the voices in their heads. Only a special group of people could live here and keep themselves hidden, Witches.

Loki watched her face as she took in the woods. Her eyes sparkled and her lips parted in awe. She looked happy. She looked younger. Loki wanted her to look like that every day. He wanted to see this in her eyes. Why could he not see her so gleeful outside of being chained to a stump? Loki often wondered why Sif did not smile, her face normally stone and void of emotion except for pride and anger. He cocked his head to the side as he saw her smile widen when she saw the silver grass beneath her boots crumble like glass. He promised himself one day he would make such a smile return.

That's when the witch waltzed in from nowhere. She wore white, her hair white, her skin white, her eyes white. She was purely white, like most forest witches. "My, my, my what a lovely surprise." She whispered. As she spoke Loki and Sif could hear all the other forest noises, the birds, the leaves and the crickets. When the witches vice stopped so did all other sounds of the woods. She walked in front of Loki and gently touched his chains, "I never thought I would be graced with the presence of a prince." Within a blink of an eye she was in front of Sif her long white nails pressing on her throat, "Ah, and a warrior."

Sif chuckled lowly causing one of the witches nails to cut her flesh, a small river of reed flowing down her neck and beneath her collar. Loki saw this and his chest rumbled in anger. "I never thought to visit the great Kallien, alive," Sif spoke with a smile. Perhaps the forest was already getting to her head.

"Do not get smart with me girl," the witch hissed.

Sif's smile turned into a sharp scowl as she yanked forward on her chains, "Or what-"

"Ladies can we save this bickering for another time?" Loki asked dryly. He was only acting; he wanted the witch away from his warrior before Sif did something she would regret. Sif's blue eyes narrowed at Loki. If Loki knew one thing about Sif it was how much she hatted something coming between her and a good fight.

Kallien the greatest witch of the forest interrogated them for hours, demanding to know this and that. Loki answered as best he could while Sif gave nothing but snide remarks and banter. Loki glared at her telling her to cool it. She had smiled and continued her remarks towards the witch, now only to annoy Loki. Loki was furious with her, did she not know how powerful this witch was, how much he cared for her. He couldn't help but find her adorable like this though. Her upturned nose and higher voice as her quick witted laughs barked out some rude jest. The witch completely ignored most. Sif had stopped her foot silently in anger and Loki merely chuckled under his breath. Sometimes Sif was but a child.

After hours Kallien agreed to set them free but only at sunrise. She said it was too dangerous to be off her trees at night or death would surely come. Once she was gone Loki hissed out those words, "Have you no fear Sif?"

She had laughed and replied, "Not this day, silver tongue, not this day."

But that day was today. He could feel her fear, he could smell it.

"SIF!" he shouted, loud enough to be heard across all the Nine Realms. Finally Loki had found his strength to move. He rushed over the dead, hurried past the fighting to reach her. Everyone who stepped in his path, friend or foe, was struck down mercilessly. He collapsed to the ground next to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders as he pressed his forehead to hers. Every memory they ever shared coursing through his mind. Her eyes looked into his full of love, fear, anger and despair. Loki placed his palm flat next to the sword and pushed as much healing magic as he could into her. Nothing was working. Loki started scrambling for spells but Sif's warm blood cloaked hands stopped him. They clutched his face and forced him to look at her.

She could not find her voice so she was left to silently speak the words 'I love you, Loki.' Even though there was no sound from her lips he heard her voice loud and clear.

Loki cried. He cried for the first time in centuries. He placed a hard kiss on her forehead as he pulled back he saw her life leave her. Her hands dropped from his face and her body slackened.

This is where his almighty warrior goddess fell. Loki rose from his kneeling position before Sif's dead hunched over body. What happened next was the ending of Ragnarok and Loki.

With a fierce yell of pain he broke himself into a million pieces of powerful magic that flew from him in a radiant ball of fire, killing everyone of foe on the battlefield, along with himself. Loki and Sif lay intertwined with in the stars beside Frigga. Ragnarok is over and so is the love story of Sif, the warrior, and Loki, the God of Mischief.


End file.
